La TARDIS viaja a lo desconocido
by SylviaNaoned
Summary: La TARDIS es atraida con el Decimo Doctor y Donna hacía un lugar pero no saben porqué. He hecho un cambio al final de la historia.


-¿Ehhh que te pasa?- dijo el doctor a la TARDIS su nave espacial con la cual viajaba por el espacio y el tiempo. -Tranquila, ¿eh? - Pero no paraba, se movía más y más. Era imposible controlarla. Algo impedía al Doctor tomar los mandos y cuando intentaba hacerlo, una extraña fuerza lo expulsaba al otro lado de la sala. Cuando ya se cansó de aterrizar con el culo en el suelo del principal cuarto de la TARDIS, decidió esperar a ver qué pasaba.

-Es imposible dormir. ¿Qué le pasa a la TARDIS? - Dijo una mujer pelirroja

- Ni idea. Le pasa algo, no lo sé. He intentado ya varias veces acercarme a ella y me ha mandado como quien dice a pasear y me duele el culo de las veces que me he caído.

- ¿Qué te has caído?- dijo con cierto sarcasmo Donna que era así como se llamaba la mujer que viajaba con el Doctor.

- Si,¿y? ¿Te parece gracioso?

- Un poco. Que pena no verlo. El Doctor en el suelo. ¡Jajajajajaja ¡

- Ya vale.

- Uyyy

- Donna, no me hace ninguna gracia. La TARDIS está ahora viajando a no sé donde como si alguien la estuviera pilotando y no soy yo. No sé a dónde vamos y porqué.

De repente la nave acelero más y más. Se había vuelto loca, había alcanzado 5 veces la velocidad de la luz.

- Doctor, ¿Qué pasa?

- No lo sé Donna. Si lo supiera ya hubiera buscado algo para solucionarlo pero no lo sé. Lo siento. Lo mejor es quedarnos sentados y esperar a ver que pasa.

- Bueno pues dejémonos llevar por el espacio. Voy a comer algo. Tengo hambre.

- ¿Siempre tienes hambre?

-Ahora si. ¿Tu no?

- ¿Si pero no estoy de humor para ello?

- ¿Doctor?

- ¿Qué?

- Nada - dijo Donna viendo que era mejor no decir nada. Ya conocía de sobra a su amigo como para saber cuando era mejor callar. Se fue a la cocina y se preparó algo de comer. La cocina de la TARDIS era increíble. Volvió al cuarto de mandos con un plato y algo de comer para el Doctor en caso de que este tuviese hambre luego. Lo dejó en un lugar seguro ya que era imposible acercarse al puesto de mandos.

- Gracias- dijo el Doctor sin apenas mirarla.

Donna apenas se inmutó y siguió comiendo su merienda. Cuando termino cogió una revista y empezó a leerla haciendo como que pasaba del Doctor pero en realidad no. ¿Porqué su amigo era tan distante y tan escueto cuando algo iba mal y no tenía respuesta para ello? Levantó la mirada y vio que el señor del tiempo había empezado a comer una de las galletas.

- ¿Donna?

- ¿Sí?

- Gracias por cuidar de mí

-De nada. ¿Estás mejor?

-Si gracias. Ohhhh cálmate- dijo el Doctor precipitándose como pudo sobre el puesto de mandos de la TARDIS y agarrándose a una de las palancas. Un imán enorme atraía la nave con todavía más fuerza y finalmente después de unos minutos la caja azul se estabilizó y dejó de moverse. Nunca había pasado por un viaje tan movido como este. Donde habían aterrizado y porqué?

- Donna , ya hemos llegado. No sé donde pero la TARDIS se ha parado. A ver que hay detrás de la puerta. Abrió la puerta y se giró con la cara blanca hacía su amiga. -Oh no, no puede ser.

- ¿Que pasa?

- Estamos en Gallifrey.

-¿Qué estamos en Gallifrey?

- ¡Si!

- ¿Pero no había desaparecido?

- Si eso creía yo pero mira ahí sigue

Salió de la TARDIS y volvió a pisar un suelo que no había pisado desde hacía unos 500 años ya. Cuando escapó mientras la guerra del tiempo contra los daleks en la cual tuvo que destruir a su propio planeta para salvar al resto del mundo, ya tenía unos 400 años. No podía imaginar que su planeta seguía vivo. ¿Que había pasado?

- ¡Doctor!

- ¿ Presidente?

- ¿Cuanto tiempo, no?

- Si mucho- dijo el Doctor con cara seria. - ¿Sé puede saber porqué estoy aquí?

- Todo a su debido tiempo. No me sea impaciente. Veo que no ha cambiado desde que se fue, bueno desde que escapó.

- No tuve mas remedio. Pero veo que Gallifrey aquí sigue.

- ¿Y no le gusta?

- Lo que no me gusta es que me secuestren sin decirme nada, vuelvan loca a mi nave, y me hagan vivir el viaje mas movido de todos para traerme aquí a un planeta que no he visto desde hace mucho tiempo, del cual no recuerdo apenas nada. ¿Y para qué ? No lo sé ni me lo quiere decir.

- Doctor ya se lo he dicho. Todo a su tiempo. Buenos días Señora. ¡Bienvenida a Gallifrey!

-Buenas- dijo Donna sin apenas mirar al presidente de Gallifrey

-Encantadora su amiga. Se parece mucho a usted – dijo con cierta ironía el presidente de los señores del Tiempo.

-Por eso es mi amiga, no. Me va decir ya para que me han traído ahí o me voy. Ya me he cansado de esperar. Donna nos vamos. Vuelve a la TARDIS.

-Vuelva, la TARDIS no podrá moverse. Está pegada al planeta por orden mía. Como todas las demás.

-¿Todas las demás?

-¡Si claro! Las 12 TARDIS, perdón las 13 TARDIS. Sigame

El Doctor acompañado de Donna siguió al jefe de los señores del tiempo que lo llevó a una sala que reconoció enseguida. Era de las pocas cosas que no había olvidado. Era la sala del tribunal de Gallifrey. Y ahí estaban todos sus yo, los 11 mas 1, ese uno del cual los 12 restantes no querían saber nada. Y reconoció enseguida el de la rama de apio, el de la bufanda multicolor, el de la chaqueta de cuadro en plan payaso, el de la levita, y así hasta visualizar todos ellos que eran el. Y claro el Doctor de la Guerra. El responsable de todo. Bueno al menos así pensaba hasta hoy. ¿Pero porqué los habían convocado en Gallifrey?

-¡Hola! ¿Qué tal estáis todos?- saludando a todos sus yo.

-Bien bien- le contestaron todos.

¿Sabéis porqué estamos aquí?

-No, ¿Y tu?

-Ni idea. Me trajeron aquí sin avisarme de nada.

-A nosotros también- dijo el mas viejo de todos. Un hombre con pelo blanco liso hacia atrás.

Entraron unos hombres todos vestidos del traje oficial de los señores del tiempo y tomaron asiento frente a los 13 doctores. El presidente se situaba en medio de todos y dirigía la asamblea.

-Señores, o debería decir señor, os hemos reunido aquí para recompensarles por el gesto llevado a cabo para salvar el planeta. Sentimos mucho la manera con la cual os hemos hecho venir hasta aquí.

- ¿Y no hubiese sido mas fácil mandarnos un mensaje vía papel psíquico explicando los motivos y entonces hubiéramos venido sin problemas?

-No, porque entonces si que no hubierais venido.

- Bueno bueno ya estamos aquí-

- Que impaciente es usted. ¿ Nunca para?

- No, nunca. No puedo. Siento si le molesta- dijo el Doctor de cabello rebelde y zapatillas de tela.

- Por el poder que me ha otorgado El Dios de los señores del Tiempo y conjuntamente con el de mis socios y compañeros en el tribunal de Gallifrey tengo el honor de proclamarle, Doctor, Caballero de la Orden del Diamante Rojo, mas alta distinción del planeta por habernos salvado de los Daleks.

El Doctor no entendía nada. No sabía de que le hablaban. Desconocía por completo este episodio de su vida porque no lo había vivido aún. Un joven con levita y pajarita y un poco alocado se acerco a el.

- Soy tu próximo yo. No te acuerdas de que hemos salvado Gallifrey porque no lo has vivido aún.

- ¿Me estas diciendo que hemos salvado Gallifrey?

-¡Si!

-¿ Y como fue?

-Dentro de unos años los sabras. Mas pronto de lo que piensas.

- Me dejas aún mas sorprendido que antes. Mientras tanto, voy a seguir mi vida como si nada. No me gusta estos cambios.

- Por cierto. Te casas con la Reina Elisabeth

- ¿ Que me caso con quien?

- Con la reina Elisabeth.

- ¿No? ¿Estás de broma?

- ¡Absolutamente, no!

- Gracias por avisarme. Yo que pensaba que quería cortarme la cabeza. Ahora resulta que estamos hecho el uno para el otro. Lo que aprende uno.

De nada. Si me necesitas para lo que sea. Ya sabes.

Lo mismo digo.

Se fue despidiendo de los demás doctores y entró en la TARDIS con Donna. Acababa de vivir algo absolutamente increible y necesitaría tiempo para poder asimilarlo. Cerro la puerta y acciono los mandos de la nave que esta vez no puso ningun problema. Y se alejó de su planeta al cual salvaría dentro de unos años pero no sabia ni cuando ni como...

Estaba temblando sudoroso en su cama. ¿Qué había pasado? Vinieron a su mente imágenes de Gallifrey, su planeta, este hogar al cual no había vuelto y se veía de nuevo con todos sus yo. Recordaba palabra a palabra lo que su siguiente yo le había contado. Y sobretodo lo que le dijo a propósito de la Reina de Inglaterra. No lo entendía. ¿El con la reina? Imposible. Si se llevaban a matar. En el momento de levantarse una voz le dijo.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Miró de donde venía la voz y vio una mujer a su lado en la cama. Lo que le había contado su siguiente yo era verdad, había terminado casándose con Elisabeth la reina de Inglaterra y la tenía ahí junto a el. Buscaba y buscaba en su mente como encajar las piezas del puzle para entender lo que había vivido en su sueño. ¿Como su pasado, su presente y su futuro habían podido mezclarse así? ¿Y si no había sido un sueño? Se levantó, le dijo a la Reina, -estoy bien, solo una pesadilla. No te preocupes. Estuvo una hora con el agua cayendo sobre su cuerpo y intentando olvidar pero no olvidaba, y no lo iba olvidar. Volvió a la cama, se acostó junto a la reina y se durmió...

-¡Buenos días Doctor! Vaya nochecita has tenido

-¿Donna?

-Si, soy yo. ¿Te pasa algo?

-Eres la segunda persona hoy que me lo pregunta.

-No hay nadie en la TARDIS. Solo tu y yo. Y te has pasado la noche delirando. Que si Gallifrey, que si señores del tiempo, que si tu y los demás tu, que si la Reina de Inglaterra.

-¿Y porqué no me has despertado?

-Porque es peligroso. No quería que te pasara nada malo. Ahora la pregunta es. -¿Te encuentras bien si o no?

-Si bueno aturdido pero bien. Vaya noche he pasado. Tener pesadillas, las he tenido como todo, pero tener una dentro de otra pues no.

-¿Y que pasa con la Reina?

-Pasa que en mi sueño me caso con ella-

- ¡Jajajajajaja tu con la Reina! No me lo puedo creer.

- Yo tampoco. Necesito un buen desayuno.

- ¡Vamos a tomarlo!


End file.
